The Big Three
by grettama
Summary: Zeus, Poseidon dan Hades berkumpul dan mengadakan Rapat Tiga Besar. Masalah apa yang mereka hadapi kali ini? Bonus omake.


Zeus, Hades dan Poseidon duduk di singgasana mereka masing-masing di Olympus yang saat ini terletak di Empire State Building, Manhattan, New York. Zeus mengetuk-etukkan jarinya pada lengan kursi emasnya yang terletak di tengah dengan wajah kesal. Poseidon hanya duduk diam dengan ekspresi merenung. Sementara Hades, yang amat sangat jarang duduk di singgasananya di Olympus kecuali pada kesempatan-kesempatan penting tertentu, mengatupkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu dan sama sekali tidak merasa perlu untuk menyembunyikan tampang bosannya.

Ditilik dari kosongnya kursi dewa-dewi yang lain, hanya menyisakan mereka bertiga di dalam ruangan, saat ini termasuk ke dalam _kesempatan-kesempatan penting_ _tertentu_ di mana Hades terpaksa harus meninggalkan Dunia Bawah. Saat ini, ketiga dewa tersebut, yang juga dikenal dengan sebutan Tiga Besar, sedang mengadakan rapat dadakan super penting.

Saat dimana Tiga Besar mengadakan rapat dadakan adalah saat dimana terjadi suatu hal penting yang harus dibahas lebih lanjut. Seringnya, rapat Tiga Besar berkaitan sangat erat dengan terancamnya keselamatan alam semesta. Kali terakhir mereka bertiga mengadakan rapat adalah saat Poseidon mengakui Percy Jackson sebagai anaknya dan menimbulkan krisis di Olympus, karena selain Poseidon melanggar sumpahnya untuk tidak memiliki anak manusia, kehadiran Percy berhubungan dengan Ramalan Besar.

Dan rapat yang sekarang ini, adalah kali pertama mereka mengadakan rapat sejak rapat terakhir untuk membahas Percy dan Ramalan Besar.

"Ini salahmu," gerutu Zeus, memecah keheningan seraya melempar tatapan menuduh ke arah Hades.

Yang ditatap hanya melirik Zeus, masih dengan ekspresi bosan yang sama, dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk menanggapi tuduhan yang dilontarkan padanya.

Melihat reaksi Hades yang tampak tidak tertarik, Zeus kembali menggerutu, "Kau harusnya mendidik anakmu dengan benar."

Provokasi Zeus cukup berhasil untuk membuat Hades angkat bicara, "Oh, ya? Coba kau pikirkan lagi pernyataanmu itu, _Adik Kecil_. Kalau anakmu _tidak turut campur_, masalah ini tidak akan terjadi. Kau yang harusnya mendidik anakmu dengan benar."

Zeus mendelik ke arah kakak tertuanya. "Aku tidak sudi anakku berakhir dengan anakmu."

Mata Hades menyipit berbahaya. "Baguslah kalau begitu, karena aku juga tidak akan sudi membiarkan anakku dengan anakmu yang sok kecakepan."

Zeus menyambar petirnya, sudah hendak melemparkannya ke Hades, membuat Poseidon buru-buru menengahi, "Hentikan."

Poseidon memang bisa mencegah Zeus agar tidak menyerang Hades, tapi rupanya upayanya belum cukup untuk mencegah Hades melontarkan cacian lain.

"Lagipula anakku jatuh cintanya pada anak Poseidon. Bukan anakmu. Anakmu saja yang malah lancang jatuh cinta pada anakku dan akhirnya justru menimbulkan masalah."

Wajah Zeus sudah merah padam karena menahan marah.

"Cukup, Hades, hentikan," pinta Poseidon lagi, menatap kakaknya lekat-lekat. "Kau juga jangan membalas, Zeus," ujar Poseidon lagi, ganti menatap adiknya. Tugas sebagai anak tengah memang menyebalkan.

Benar, yang membuat mereka bertiga mengadakan rapat besar ini adalah: kisah cinta segitiga di antara anak-anak mereka. Versi singkat dari yang dipaparkan Aphrodite pada mereka yaitu: Nico menyukai Percy, tapi lalu Jason menyukai Nico, dan setelah Nico menyatakan perasaannya ke Percy, Percy jadi ikut menyukainya juga.

Sebenarnya gampang saja kalau Jason mau mengalah dan membiarkan Nico bahagia bersama Percy, tapi sayangnya, harga diri sebagai Putra Jupiter tidak membiarkannya mengalah tanpa usaha. Percy yang dongkol juga jadi ikut terpancing.

Masalahnya terdengar sepele? Memang begitu, sampai Zeus menyatakan perang ke Poseidon dan Hades karena berani menentang anaknya. Hades menanggapi tantangan Zeus dengan sukacita, meskipun Poseidon masih ragu.

Dan tepat sebelum perang antara Tiga Besar hendak pecah, Jason, Percy dan Nico buru-buru berdoa kepada orangtua mereka agar menghentikan perang karena ketololan mereka bertiga. Ini cuma masalah cinta segitiga biasa yang seharusnya tidak berujung pada akhir dunia. Jadi, karena doa anak-anak mereka itulah mereka mengadakan rapat dadakan ini.

Mungkin lain kali kalau kau anak Tiga Besar dan terlibat cinta segitiga dengan anak Tiga Besar lainnya, kau harus lebih berhati-hati.

"Anakmu membuat orientasi anakku menyimpang," gerutu Zeus lagi. Peringatan Poseidon hanya berefek sekian menit.

Hades mencibir. "Harusnya kau mengakui saja kalau putramu bisa takluk terhadap putraku."

Zeus sudah hendak membalas lagi, membuat Poseidon menggebrakkan trisulanya ke lantai, menyebabkan guncangan keras dan membuat Zeus bungkam.

"Aku sendiri tak menyangka jadinya akan seperti ini," gumam Poseidon, "tapi kita tidak boleh membiarkan perang pecah segampang ini."

"Lalu, apa solusimu?" tanya Hades. Ia kecewa karena perang melawan Zeus jadi tertunda, tapi ia akui Poseidon ada benarnya juga. Kalau ada perang dan banyak yang mati, ia bisa jadi harus kerja lembur.

"Percy, Jason dan Nico sudah melakukan hal benar dengan mencegah terjadinya Perang Dunia III. Kita juga harus melakukan hal benar," jawab Poseidon.

Zeus dan Hades memandang Poseidon dengan ekspresi tak mengerti kemudian bertanya bersamaan, "Apa maksudmu?"

Poseidon hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Kita biarkan mereka bertiga menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Kisah cinta mereka bukan tanggung jawab kita."

* * *

Semua orang tahu kalau restu cinta Eros adalah restu cinta paling kejam dan berat yang pernah ada. Lihat saja kisah cinta segitiga Zephyros, Hyacinthus dan Apollo. Lalu ada lagi kisah cinta Hans Christian Andersen yang bertepuk sebelah tangan hingga akhirnya ia menulis kisah _Little Mermaid_. Bahkan Freddie Mercury juga tidak berakhir baik. Berbeda dengan restu Aphrodite, restu Eros adalah restu kaum termaginalkan dan niscaya kisah cintamu akan berat.

Mengetahui hal itu, Jason Grace, Percy Jackson dan Nico di Angelo duduk bertiga melingkari api unggun di tepi danau. Mereka baru saja mendengar hasil rapat Tiga Besar dan cukup lega karena pertikaian konyol mereka bertiga tidak jadi menyebabkan Perang Dunia III.

Sekarang, mereka memutuskan untuk mendiskusikan semuanya baik-baik agar tidak menarik perhatian ayah-ayah mereka lagi.

"Semua terserah padamu, Nico," Jason memecah keheningan. Rasa bersalah masih terdengar di suaranya. Ia cukup sadar diri, bahwa sebagian besar masalah ini adalah salahnya. Kalau ia mau mengalah, mungkin mereka tidak akan berseteru dan nyaris mengancam keselamatan alam semesta.

"Ya, apapun keputusan yang kau ambil, kami akan menghormatinya," tanggap Percy. Ia juga cukup merasa bersalah. Antara dia dan Jason, Jason-lah yang lebih dulu menyukai Nico. Percy baru menyukainya setelah Nico mengaku padanya. Kalau dia tidak ikut-ikutan, mungkin semuanya akan tetap baik-baik saja.

Nico memandang kedua pemuda yang balik memandangnya dengan mata biru dan mata hijau mereka masing-masing. Nico sudah lama memutuskan. Namun ia tak yakin kapan saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakannya. Tapi sepertinya sekarang adalah saat yang ideal, di mana Percy dan Jason sudah bisa berpikir jernih.

"Aku…," Nico buka mulut, membuat ekspresi Jason dan Percy menegang. "Aku tidak memilih salah satu di antara kalian."

Hening.

"Hah?" celetuk Percy.

"Maaf?" ujar Jason.

Nico mengangguk. "Aku tidak memilih," ulangnya. "Aku tidak ingin melukai satu dari kalian, jadi dengan ini semuanya tetap adil."

Jason dan Percy bertukar pandang, kemudian tertawa. Bahkan Nico pun ikut tersenyum.

Seberat apapun restu Eros, jika seseorang bisa melewatinya, maka kebahagiaan yang diperolehnya akan melebihi restu Aphrodite.

**-end-**

* * *

_Omake 1_

Permainan "Siapa yang Merona Duluan Saat yang Lain Mengatakan 'Aku Menyukaimu' adalah Pihak yang Kalah"

Jason vs Nico

Nico: "…"

Jason: "Er…"

Nico: "?"

Jason: "Nico, aku, eh, aku menyukaimu." (blush)

Nico: "Well, Jason, kau baru sadar kalau kau kalah kan?"

Percy vs Nico

Percy: "Nico, aku suka pa—"

Nico: "Hentikan."

Percy: "Tapi aku benar-benar suka pa—"

Nico: "Cukup."

Percy: "Kalau begitu kau yang bilang duluan! Katakan kalau kau menyu—"

Nico: "Mustahil."

Percy: "Ayolah, Nico. Aku tahu kau suka pa—"

Nico: "Kubilang hentikan! Aku tak bisa mengatakan kalau aku suka padamu, Brengsek!"

Percy: (smirk)

Nico: (blush)

Percy: "Kau kalah."

Jason vs Percy

Percy: "Bung, aku menyukaimu."

Jason: "Sebenarnya, aku mencintaimu."

Percy: "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu juga."

Jason: "Matamu indah. Aku menyukainya."

Percy: "Aku bisa menciummu saat ini juga."

Jason: "Apa aku sudah bilang kalau bokongmu bagus?"

Percy: "Aku benar-benar suka abs-mu. Seksi."

Jason: (twitch) "Bung, nikahi aku sajalah."

Percy: (twitch) "Tentu saja. Bisakah kita melewati upacara pernikahannya saja dan langsung ke prosesi bulan madu?"

Nico: "Er…, guys?"

Jason: (double twitch) "Tentu, akan aku tunjukkan padamu hal-hal _tak terlupakan_." (_Kok dia nggak merona juga sih?_)

Percy: (double twitch) "Kau. Aku. Ranjang. Sekarang." (_Menyerahlah!_)

Jason: (sudah bangkit dari duduk masing-masing dan mencengkram kerah Percy) "Kau tidak akan bisa menahan diri dariku, Jackson." (_Merona apa susahnya sih?_)

Percy: (balas mencengkram kerah Jason) "Oh, bukannya sebaliknya?" (_Ya ampun, merona saja lah biar aku menang_)

Nico: "Oke, berhenti! Cukup! Apa-apaan kalian berdua?!"

* * *

_Omake 2_

Percy: "Di antara aku dan Jason, siapa yang lebih oke?"

Nico: "Jason tentu saja."

Percy: (twitch) "Oke, akan kubunuh anak itu."

Nico: "Haha. Tapi aku tetap memilihmu kan?"

Percy: "…. Oke, aku tidak jadi membunuhnya."

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan. Poopyuu for the omake 1 part PercyNico and JasonPercy.**

Maaf omake-nya gaje orz


End file.
